Une seule chance
by Marjoriie
Summary: OS à l'origine pour Allocop mais qui ne respecte pas certaines conditions. Après des années de séparation, un accident les fait se retrouver. Bella aura-t-elle le courage de saisir sa chance au passage?


**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre: Agréable surprise**

**Auteur(s): Marjoriie**

**Bêta: **

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à la magnifique Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec ce qu'elle a écrit.**

**Je tiens aussi à préciser que cet OS restera un OS et qu'il n'y aura pas de suite. Pour ce qui est du lemon, c'est une grande première pour moi, alors désolée s'il ne tient pas la route. Enjoy,**

Je n'avais jamais été très adroite, mais là, j'atteignais des sommets ! J'aurais dû m'y attendre de toute façon, ça paraissait inévitable. Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas comment j'avais pu me laisser convaincre d'une telle idiotie. Même par Alice…

Nous étions en plein été, et (ça) sa nouvelle lubie avait été de m'emmener faire de l'acrobranche à Port Angeles. Elle voulait « emmagasiner le plus de souvenirs possibles de nous avant que nous ne soyons à nouveau séparées dans nos universités. » J'avais du mal moi aussi, à me faire à cette idée. Ne plus avoir ma meilleure amie près de moi chaque jour allait être une véritable épreuve, surtout parce que j'en avais repris l'habitude avec ces vacances d'été chez nous.

Me voilà donc là, en appuie sur le tronc d'un arbre, essayant de retrouver le peu d'équilibre que j'avais. J'avais vraiment perdu l'esprit pour accepter un truc pareil… Je n'étais ni sportive, ni souple et surtout j'étais plus que maladroite. Et c'était une chose de notoriété publique. Tout le monde dans les environs de Forks savait que la fille du chef Swan était une catastrophe ambulante… Et on m'évitait souvent pendant les cours de sport au lycée.

Mais ça n'avait pas arrêté Alice, qui était convaincue que cette activité me serait « bénéfique ». J'avais tout de même vérifié que l'hôpital n'était pas trop loin. Me connaissant, j'aurais été capable de glisser sur une flaque d'eau avant même d'avoir atteint l'aire sportive, et je me serai probablement cassé quelque chose.

Les infirmières et médecins du coin me connaissaient si bien que je n'avais même plus besoin de demander quoi que ce soit quand j'arrivais à l'hôpital. Ils me voyaient, on m'emmenait dans une des salles d'observation et puis un médecin, qui connaissait mon dossier par cœur, comme tous les autres, arrivait et me faisait passer tout un tas d'examens en tous genres. Généralement, j'avais au moins un os fêlé ou une foulure. Rien de très extraordinaire quand on s'appelle Bella Swan…

Alice remarqua enfin que je n'avais pas bougé de mon tronc d'arbre depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle soupira et secoua la tête, défaitiste. Elle avait quasiment finit le parcours et il m'en restait encore la moitié à exécuter.

- Tu peux le lâcher tu sais ! Il ne s'envolera pas, _me cria-t-elle._

- Je n'ai pas peur pour lui Sherlock, je ne veux simplement pas finir en pancake.

- Arrête tes simagrées veux-tu et remues ton joli(e) petit cul. Je t'attends ici, et temps tant que tu ne m'auras pas rejoint, je vais chanter.

_Oh my god non ! Elle va faire fuir tous les animaux, dont les oiseaux, je vais être heurté par l'un d'entre eux et ma chute n'en sera que plus terrible vu que j'aurais un œil en moins._

Vous pensez que j'exagère ? Vous ne m'avez certainement jamais vu à l'œuvre… Même le mot danger public n'était pas suffisant pour me décrire. J'avais fait fuir pas mal de personnes de cette manière. Le premier ayant surement sûrement été Mike Newton…

Pauvre lui… Il me courrait derrière depuis des mois, et Alice me poussait à accepter une sortie avec lui. Résignée, j'avais donné mon accord pour un double rencard. Je m'étais alors retrouvée avec Alice, Tyler et Mike à Mac Do (je sais on a connu plus glorieux, mais pas à 15 ans). Ensuite, nous devions aller voir un quelconque film d'horreur, chose que je ne supportai absolument pas… Le film venait à peine de commencer qu'une séance de réanimation avait prit place juste à côté de moi, et que mon dîner me tournait sur le cœur.

Ne préférant pas pousser ma chance un peu plus loin, je me précipitai hors de la salle, Mike sur les talons. _Pot de colle._ J'eus juste le temps d'arriver aux toilettes avant que la nausée ne prenne le dessus. La vue du sang, même dans des effets spéciaux, avait eu raison de moi. Après m'être rincé la bouche, je ressortais. Mike était devant la porte, comme un chien de garde, il m'entraina entraîna vers une des chaises près du guichet et se mit à me caresser la joue. Je trouvai ce geste répugnant, mais n'avais pas la force de le repousser… Il dû prendre mon manque de réaction pour un quelconque accord, et il approcha son visage du mien.

_Mauvaise idée ! _Alors que nos bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, son parfum parvint à mes narines… Quelle horreur ! Avant que je n'aie le temps de m'écarter, une nouvelle nausée s'empara de moi, et les chaussures du pot de colle furent baptiser baptisées… Et comme l'humiliation n'était pas suffisante, un pauvre gars qui travaillait là arriva, les bras chargés, sans voir où il marchait. J'avais bien tenté de l'avertir, mais c'était trop tard… Il avait glissé et avait fini les fesses dans la substance peu ragoutante ragoûtante… Fort heureusement, il ne s'était pas blessé.

Après cet intense moment nostalgie (N/Bêta : xD Désolée c'était trop tentant de te dire à quel point j'ai ris à ce moment là !), je retrouvais un peu mes esprits. Alice n'allait pas me lâcher si je ne bougeais pas et ne terminait pas le parcours dans les plus brefs délais. Ce qui relevait d'un défi de l'extrême pour moi. Il fallait donc que je me remue, et vite.

Je m'assurais d'être bien sécurisée et commençais à avancer prudemment. Je n'osais pas regarder en bas, mon cœur risquerait de lâcher si je m'apercevais que j'étais trop haut. Je me limitais donc à regarder droit devant moi, ou bien là où je devais placer mes mains pour avancer.

Alice avait déjà fini, et même si je m'attardais un peu pour pouvoir observer le paysage autour de moi, comme les fins rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les feuilles vertes, leur donnant un aspect flamboyant fascinant, j'essayais de presser un peu le pas. Enfin… Façon de parler. L'avancée était plutôt chaotique : j'avais beau faire très attention, je glissais très souvent. Et si je n'avais pas étais été solidement sécurisée, j'aurais fini la nuque brisée il ya bien longtemps…

Ma meilleure amie me suivait en contrebas. Elle voyait que je n'étais pas vraiment à mon aise, et malgré les mises en garde, elle était revenue sur ses pas pour pouvoir m'encourager. Ca Ça n'était pas spécialement une très bonne idée, vu qu'elle me donnait envie de regarder en bas, mais ça me faisait chaud au cœur. Et ses encouragements n'étaient pas vains.

- Allez plus que quelques mètres B., tu y es presque. T'as fait le plus gros, courage ! Bon tu n'te dépêche pas, alors je me vois dans l'obligation de chanter… _Menaça-t-elle._

- Oh pitié non !

Elle m'interrompit en se lançant dans sa chanson.

« Humidity's risin'  
Barometer's getting low  
According to all sources  
The street's the place to go

'Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men. "

La petite chorégraphie qu'elle faisait devait être hilarante, si c'était la même que celle qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire, tout en chantant d'un ton qui se voulait suave et grave. Je me mordais la lèvre pour m'empêcher de regarder vers elle et d'éclater de rire par la même occasion.

« It's raining men - Hallelujah  
It's raining men - Amen  
It's raining men - Hallelujah  
It's raining men – Amen."

Le refrain avait toujours été le moment de se lâcher pour Alice, et je savais que si un homme trainait dans les 10 mètres, il ne pourrait plus la quitter des yeux. Chanceuse…

[…]

" It's rainin men - Hallelujah  
It's rainin men - Every specimen  
Tall, blonde, dark and mean  
Rough and tough and strong and lean

God bless Mother Nature  
She's a single woman too  
She took over heaven  
And she did what she had to do

She taught every Angel  
To rearrange the sky  
So that each and every woman  
Could find the perfect guy."

_Find the perfect guy._

Quelle bonne idée. J'aimerais vraiment me trouver mon homme parfait… Encore fallait-il qu'il existe quelque part…

"It's raining men

I feel stormy weather moving in  
About to begin (about to begin)  
Hear the thunder, don't you loose your head  
Rip off the roof and stay in bed."

_Stay in bed?_ Oh j'aurais tellement aimé rester dans mon lit, malheureusement un lutin enragé m'en avait tiré de force ce matin à même pas 7h30. Quel traitement inhumain! Surtout pour aller faire du shopping et se lancer dans l'idée farfelue de l'acrobranche un samedi. C'est sacré le weekend nom d'une pipe en bois!

L'arrivée n'était plus loin, et je tentais d'accélérer un peu le rythme. Merci mon Dieu, je réussi à ne pas tomber grâce au harnais. Une fois arrivée sur la plateforme en bois, je me débarrassais promptement de mon attirail et entamais la descente par le petit escalier fixé contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Je m'étais peut-être un peu trop empressée… 5 marches avant d'avoir le pied sur la terre ferme, je dérapais. Quand je vous disais que s'appeler Bella Swan était une malédiction en soi… Je ne mentais pas.

La suite fut un moment très sombre pour moi. Je me rappelle l'incident, et l'attente du choc qui avait semblé venir après une chute bien plus longue que celle que je venais de faire, puis plus rien. Du moins, le temps de quelques secondes ou peut-être quelques minutes.

« Bella s'il te plait réveille-toi. Oh mon Dieu ! Mais dépêchez-vous bon sang ! Elle arrive quand cette ambulance ? »

Pas d'erreur sur cette voix, c'était celle de ma Alice. Ma petite meilleure amie. J'avais l'impression d'être plongée dans du coton, je me sentais vraiment engourdie, et j'avais du mal à réfléchir ou bouger. J'arrivais pourtant à ouvrir les yeux, et tentais de remuer. Aussitôt Alice me maintint au sol.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça tu m'entends ! Ne bouge pas de là, on va t'emmener à l'hôpital, je sais que tu as l'habitude, mais ça n'est pas chose courante que tu perdes conscience même quelques minutes. J'en sais assez pour savoir que ça peut révéler quelque chose de plus grave…

Elle ne semblait plus vouloir arrêter de parler, complètement paniquée.

- Chut. J'suis en vie, tu me connais. On va les attendre calmement et j'suis sûre qu'ils vont encore nous dire que je vais bien… Et c'est de ta faute aussi ! Il ne faut pas parler de personnes qui tombent du ciel, sinon, voilà le résultat…

Je voulais détendre un peu l'atmosphère, et à la vue de son sourire contenu, j'y étais arrivée… L'ambulance arriva rapidement après ça. Comme toujours, on m'emmena à l'hôpital, je me retrouvais ensuite dans une quelconque salle d'auscultation, un médecin passa sans vraiment m'accorder d'importance, son biper sonna et il m'envoya passer un scanner et une radio avant de s'enfuir pour une urgence. Puis une interne me fit me changer, elle m'y emmena, et après un moment, quelqu'un vint me voir dans la chambre qu'on m'avait accordée. Alice n'en pouvait plus d'attendre même si ça ne faisait pas si longtemps. Je relevais la tête en la voyant s'étonner.

- Papa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Eh bien, de toute évidence, je travaille, _rit Carlisle._ Bon alors, tu dois rester encore un peu Bella, mais Alice devrait pouvoir te ramener avant ce soir.

- En fait euh… _Alice semblait mal à l'aise. _Jasper m'a envoyé un message, je dois filer, il m'attend.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle attrapa ses affaires, m'envoya un baiser volant, en déposa un sur la joue de son père et fila. Carlisle se mit à rire en secouant la tête. Il était aussi habitué que moi.

- Je t'aurai bien raccompagné mais je dois rester ici jusqu'à demain. _Il réfléchit un instant._ En revanche Edward est dans le bureau où on m'a installé, si tu veux je peux lui demander de te ramener chez toi. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je peux te faire sortir plus tôt, mais Edward devra garder un œil sur toi. Je sais que ton père a une formation ici cette semaine, et il faut que quelqu'un veille sur toi cette nuit, ton choc à la tête me préoccupe un peu.

J'étais un peu perdue. Rien que le fait qu'Edward soit en ville m'avait désorientée … Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années, et la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, j'avais un petit béguin d'adolescente pour lui. Mais je n'aimais pas du tout l'hôpital malgré tout le temps que j'avais pu y passer auparavant.

- Euh d'accord… Je veux bien qu'Edward me ramène.

- Parfait, je vais lui demander, profites-en pour te rhabiller.

Il me fit un dernier sourire avant de sortir. Je restais un moment, assise, à réfléchir sur ce que le retour d'Edward impliquait. J'avais toujours eu des sentiments pour lui, mais, étrangement, il m'avait toujours évité…

Je me remuais finalement et me levais précautionneusement. Mes muscles étaient raides et j'avais du mal à me mouvoir. J'atteignais mes vêtements, mettais mon pantalon puis m'essayais au haut. Malheureusement, je n'arrivais pas à plier suffisamment les bras pour passer mon t-shirt par la tête. A ce moment, alors que j'étais en soutien-gorge et tournais le dos à la porte, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

- Oh pardon, j'suis désolé. Je ne voulais p…

J'avais reconnu cette voix. Comment l'oublier d'ailleurs ? Mais j'avais besoin d'aide, et je devais avouer qu'imaginer Edward m'habiller n'était pas pour me déplaire.

- Pas de problème, par contre, j'aurais besoin d'aide s'il te plait.

Je savais que j'avais un corps plutôt agréable pour la gente masculine, et il était temps d'en profiter même si ça me mettais relativement mal à l'aise. Ça ne me ressemblait absolument pas. Jamais je n'avais était été aussi directe avec un homme. Mais pour pouvoir profiter de son retour, j'étais prête à toutes les folies. Je me retournais pour lui faire un sourire gêné, et je le vis déglutir péniblement. Sa réaction me fit plus que plaisir.

- Euh… Hein? Oh! Euh d'accord.

Il s'approcha lentement, comme s'il avait peur que je prenne la fuite. Dommage pour lui, il en était hors de question. J'avais une chance, que je n'avais pas eu depuis des années, j'avais grandi, et il était hors de question que je m'échappe, ou qu'il m'échappe.

Après s'être probablement assuré que je ne partirais pas à toutes jambes, il attrapa le col de mon t-shirt, alors que je fixai son visage et le passa avec douceur par ma tête. J'essayais d'ancrer les traits de son visage dans ma mémoire. Le temps l'avait rendu plus viril et sûr de lui, pourtant, en cet instant, il semblait intimidé. Lui faisais-je cet effet-là ? Avant que je ne puisse m'interroger plus longuement, il me tendit une veste qu'Alice avait déposée pour moi sur un fauteuil. Il m'aida à la passer, en s'assurant que je ne me faisais pas mal. Il prit mes affaires, prétextant avoir des ordres précis et m'accompagna à sa voiture.

Son éducation ne lui manquait pas. C'était un parfait gentleman. Il était très attentionné. Malgré mes envies très présentes, je préférai faire en sorte de ne jamais oublié la moindre de ses mimiques. Il était tellement mignon quand il conduisait, les yeux rivés sur la route, un pli entre les yeux, signe de sa concentration.

Sur la route du retour, il s'arrêta dans une pizzeria pour m'éviter d'avoir à cuisiner ce soir. Un accident dans la journée suffisait d'après lui.

La conversation entre nous était une chose étrange. Il semblait être intéressé par tous les cancans que je trouvais à lui raconter, mais nous ne parlions pas de ce qui c'était s'était passé pendant le temps où nous ne nous étions pas vu.

Parfois, lorsqu'il passait une vitesse, sa main frôlait mon genou. La première fois que cela arriva je sursautai. Je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir autant de chose à cause d'un contact si minime, mais visiblement, je n'étais pas la seule à ressentir cela. Cette même première fois, Edward avait tourné la tête vers moi, sûrement surpris, puis avait fuit mon regard quand j'avais relevé les yeux.

Bien trop vite, nous arrivâmes chez moi. Il était déjà plus de 20h. Cette journée avait vraiment été un enfer, mais peut-être que la soirée compenserait… Un sourire heureux étira mes lèvres à cette pensée.

Il mit rapidement la pizza à réchauffer pendant que j'allais m'installer dans le canapé.

D'après lui, Carlisle lui avait ordonné de prendre soin de moi, et il ne voulait pas contrarier son père. Tout cela dit à chaque fois avec un sourire qui avait failli me faire fondre. Peu de temps après, j'étais installée devant la télé que je ne regardai même pas, une simple lampe allumée. L'ambiance était assez tamisée grâce à cet unique luminaire.

Edward me rejoignit et s'installa près de moi sur le canapé, puis nous mangeâmes en silence. Lui, dans mon salon, c'était inconcevable il y avait encore quelques heures plus tôt. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit hier que l'homme le plus sexy sur Terre passerait la soirée chez moi, dans mon salon, je lui aurais clairement rit au nez. Je ne pensai même pas qu'il était dans la région, alors dans ma maison je vous laisse imaginer…

La nuit tombait dehors, et la fraicheur commençait à se faire sentir. Inconsciemment, je m'étais collée contre Edward, et lui n'avait rien dit, passant son bras autour de mes épaules pour me réchauffer. Je fixai longuement son profil, ravie qu'il ne me repousse pas. C'était la nuit ou jamais…

- Merci d'être là. C'est vraiment sympa de ta part.

- C'est rien, ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu et ça me fait plaisir. Venir au secours des demoiselles en détresse m'a toujours plu…

Je ne le laissai pas continuer plus longtemps et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était une envie irrépressible. Un besoin animal… J'en mourrais d'envie depuis si longtemps. Depuis que j'étais enfant en fait… Bon peut-être pas de lui sauter dessus, mais l'idée était là…

D'abord, je ne savais si c'était la surprise ou autre chose, mais Edward ne réagit pas, me laissant simplement combler ses lèvres de tendres baisers. Après une poignée de secondes, sa main glissa le long de mon bras, puis dans mes cheveux, pour venir se placer sur ma nuque. Ce contact me faisait frissonner d'anticipation. Edward ne me rejetai pas. Sa main qui appuyait légèrement sur ma nuque me le prouvait bien assez.

Je n'avais pas besoin de mot supplémentaire venant de lui. Mes envies prenaient le pas sur moi. Mon corps réagissait en fonction de ses propres besoins. Je passais une jambe par-dessus les siennes, me retrouvant assise à califourchon sur ses cuisses. J'étais si bien en cet instant, je n'aurais voulu pour rien au monde être ailleurs. Même si c'était une histoire d'un soir et qu'ensuite je devais l'éviter. Mon cœur pouvait bien être réduit en pièce après cela, je serai la plus heureuse des femmes d'avoir connu cette expérience. J'attendais ça depuis si longtemps…

Mes mains étaient appuyées sur ses épaules, les massant doucement alors que celles d'Edward exerçaient une délicieuse torture similaire à mes hanches. Je croisais son regard, et instinctivement, mes lèvres couvrirent à nouveau les siennes alors que je commençais à relever mes mains le long de sa chemise pour déboutonner le premier bouton.

Edward prit alors mon poignet dans ses mains et me força à m'écarter. Je crus que j'allais pleurer, d'ailleurs, les larmes affluèrent et m'embuèrent la vue. Son regard se posa sur ma bouche, alors l'espoir refit surface.

- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Alors c'était ça ? Il avait peur que je me force ? Qui le pourrait à ma place ? (N/Bêta : Sûrement pas moi -') Une folle ? Et encore… J'étais sure que même la pire des psychopathes voudrait être à ma place au moins une fois dans sa misérable vie. J'étais trop captivé par l'intensité du moment, je ne pouvais pas répondre.

Je dégageai doucement ma main de la sienne et reprenais ma tâche là où je l'avais laissé alors que j'hochais lentement la tête en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il ne m'opposa plus aucune résistance après cela.

Je retrouvai ses lèvres charnues et gonflées de nos baisers. C'était si bon, si simple. Comme si ça avait toujours été ma place d'être là… Je rêvais depuis tellement de temps d'être là, pas spécialement dans mon salon, mais avec lui et de cette manière.

Les boutons ne tardèrent pas à être défaits, et une fois qu'ils ne furent plus de la partie, je m'écartais et contemplais son torse si magnifiquement sculpté. Ses abdominaux et pectoraux étaient parfaitement dessinés, et je prenais grand soin de les dessiner du bout des doigts. Aussitôt, Edward passa sa joue sur ma main et m'attira dans un baiser passionné, cette même main fourrageant dans mes cheveux, et l'autre sur ma cuisse, me faisant me délecter des deux sensations combinées.

Nos langues se rencontrèrent bien vite, et j'en gémissais de bien être. C'était divin. Ce qui nous attendait promettait d'être inoubliable. Je sentais déjà l'excitation monter. Nos attouchements étaient plutôt francs, pas de timidité là-dedans, aucune retenue.

Je me relevai, et l'entrainai à ma suite en le prenant par les mains. Arrivée au bas des escaliers, je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner et de me coller contre lui, déposant des baisers mouillés sur son torse dénudé. Edward ne cessait de parcourir mon corps de ses mains si chaudes, s'attardant particulièrement sur mes fesses.

Il se baissa et me prit dans ses bras. Nous montions ainsi les escaliers. Il savait où se trouvait ma chambre, il était venu quand nous étions enfants et que lui et Alice passaient l'après-midi ici. Et il s'avéra que malgré les années, il n'avait pas oublié. Il m'emmena telle une mariée jusqu'à ma chambre. Il poussa ma porte et me déposa sur mon lit, face à lui.

D'une manière exagérément lente, il retira sa chemise, me laissant m'imprégner de la vision de paradis qui s'offrait à moi…

J'étais une véritable chanceuse, et je savais que mes désirs allaient être assouvis. J'avais toute confiance en Edward… Il vint se placer entre mes jambes s'allongea progressivement par-dessus moi, me forçant à m'allonger. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux des siens.

C'était si intense, ses yeux étaient assombris de désirs, comme devaient l'être les miens.

Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'Edward Cullen pouvait me désirer de cette manière… Mais je comptais profiter du temps qui m'était offert.

Je pris son visage en coupe, et reprenais ses lèvres pour un baiser approfondi, mais sans lutte, la caresse était de mise. Ses mains s'activaient sur le bouton et la fermeture éclair de mon jean, et bien vite, mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement se trouvèrent baissés. Mon tour était venu. Avec une lenteur délibérée, je faisais glisser mes mains le long de son torse pour rejoindre à mon tour la zone promise. Lui aussi était à présent à moitié nu, mais mes yeux étaient soudés aux siens.

Il se releva et retira mes vêtements, puis les siens. La vue la plus époustouflante que j'ai jamais vue s'offrait à moi. Edward dans toute sa virilité debout entre mes jambes. Puis, mon amant reprit sa place précédente et me retira mon t-shirt. Je l'y aidai en levant les bras, ceux-ci me lançant toujours un peu. Ensuite, Edward attaqua mon cou de baisers, je plongeais une main dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre malaxait ses fesses fermes et musclées. Jamais je n'aurais cru me comporter ainsi avec lui, mais ça semblait ne pas le déranger du tout… Du moins, c'est ce que je crus comprendre en l'entendant grogner entre mes seins.

La sensation de lui sur moi, contre moi était euphorisante, excitante… Mais sans que je m'y attende, il s'écarta de moi et plongea son regard dans le mien. Sa peau contre la mienne fut un manque immédiat.

- Tu peux encore me dire d'arrêter. _Dit-il après avoir inspiré profondément._

- Je ne le dirais pas. J'ai envie de ça Edward. J'ai envie de toi…

Ne lui laissant plus le temps de répondre, je me mettais à genoux, le poussais à s'allonger sur le lit et passai une jambe de chaque côté de lui. J'étais sûre qu'il ne pourrait plus s'écarter…

J'embrassai son visage, ses lèvres, puis descendais vers sa mâchoire et son cou. J'aimais le titiller en léchant et suçotant sa peau. Ses mains étaient sans cesse dans mes cheveux et mon dos. Je m'enhardissais un peu et déplaçais mes lèvres sur son torse, m'attaquant habilement à ses mamelons.

Les petits gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres étaient un parfait aphrodisiaque.

Ma confiance en moi ne faisait que s'accroître. Je voulais lui faire plaisir. Mes mains suivaient les tracés de ma langue alors que mes cheveux effleuraient doucement le torse d'Edward. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais ils se rouvrirent brusquement pour se fixer aux miens quand ma main vint se poser sur son membre.

Je n'étais pas très habituée à offrir cette caresse, mais j'étais prête à la lui faire.

Doucement, je le pris dans ma paume et imprimais un léger mouvement de haut en bas. Quand je le sentis se mouvoir sur moi, je souriais. C'était moi, Isabella Swan, qui faisait cet effet à ce demi-dieu, cet ange….Un sentiment de confiance m'envahit, et mes gestes se firent plus sûrs, plus appuyés. Et, à le voir rejeter sa tête contre le lit, ça n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire.

J'étais déjà totalement prête pour lui, et le sentir gonfler sous ma main ne faisait que renforcer mon désir. C'était tellement fort que j'avais l'impression qu'une fois mon envie comblée, j'éclaterais de satisfaction. Comment ne pas l'être avec un homme tel qu'Edward ?...

Quand je sentis qu'il était sur le point de venir, j'arrêtai mon geste et l'observai remonter ses hanches, essayant de créer une friction dont il avait besoin mais qui m'était devenue nécessaire à moi aussi. Ne sachant pas comment le lui faire comprendre, je dessinais doucement ses muscles du bout des doigts, le faisant frissonner. J'attendais qu'il rouvre les yeux et me regarde. Ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques secondes.

L'envie que reflétaient ses yeux était presque insoutenable, mais j'étais certaine que je ne devais pas être beaucoup mieux en l'état actuel des choses… Je me mordillais la lèvre en le regardant timidement. Ma pudeur fut rapidement mise KO par mes besoins.

Je me penchais sur lui et lui mordillais le lobe de l'oreille. Mes mains étaient coincées entre nos deux corps, et sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre contre ma paume manqua de me faire défaillir. J'aurais souhaité que cet instant ne cesse jamais. Rester éternellement ainsi, avec l'homme qui avait toujours fait chavirer mon cœur sans même le savoir.

- J'ai envie de toi… Maintenant… _Lui chuchotai-je au creux de l'oreille._

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ses mains parcouraient mon dos pour atteindre l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge et s'en débarrasser habilement. Je ne me souciais même pas de savoir où il avait atterri. Surement loin dans ma chambre… Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était nos corps à présent totalement en contact… C'était si doux, si chaud…

Comment ne pas succomber ?

Alors que je me perdais dans les sensations que j'éprouvai, Edward m'allongea contre mes oreillers et se pencha par-dessus le matelas pour atteindre son jean et en sortir un préservatif… Dire que je n'y avais même pas pensé était un euphémisme… Je lui souriais et l'observais le mettre en place.

Edward vint ensuit se placer sur moi. Attrapant mes poignets, il les plaça au-dessus de ma tête et les y maintint d'une main. Ensuite, il se présenta à mon entrée. Et, alors que j'étais complètement prête, il s'arrêta et plongea son regard dans le mien, cherchant sûrement une hésitation. Je lui souriais de manière rassurante.

Cette réponse sembla le satisfaire. Ses mains retrouvèrent les miennes sur mon oreiller, et nous entrelaçâmes nos doigts au moment où Edward pénétrait doucement mon intimité. Un long gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de nos gorges. Je me redressais et attrapais ses lèvres entre les miennes en commençant à remuer les hanches.

Nos ébats se firent voluptueux, tendre, pleins de baisers, de caresses et de regards langoureux. J'étais satisfaite, et chaque nouveau mouvement me rapprochait dangereusement de ma jouissance. Edward accéléra un peu le rythme, me signifiant de cette manière que lui non plus ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Mon corps réagit plus vite que moi, et sans que j'y aie réfléchis mes jambes se resserrèrent un peu plus autour des hanches d'Edward, lui offrant un meilleur angle… C'était ce qu'il nous fallait… A peine deux poussées plus tard, nous venions ensemble. L'orgasme qui me frappa fut le plus fort que j'avais jamais vécu. J'en eus le souffle coupé alors qu'Edward se laissait à son tour consumer par son extase en écrasant son corps contre le mien.

Je l'accueillis en le serrant le plus possible contre moi, n'en perdant pas une miette. Ma fin pouvait venir, j'avais connu l'amour le plus envoutant dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais…

Nos respirations étaient une pagaille complète, et nous haletions l'un contre l'autre, nos poitrine entrant en contact à chaque nouvelle inspiration, aussi brève soit elle. Je ne voulais plus bouger de là, Edward et moi enfin réunis, lui toujours en moi, me complétant…

C'était si bon, si…évident… C'est ça, nous étions complémentaires… Et après toutes ces années, c'était seulement maintenant que je m'en apercevais… Une pulsion me fit prendre le visage d'Edward en coupe et écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il y répondit avec ferveur, nous emmenant dans un baiser passionné.

Quand nous nous séparâmes de nouveaux, la fatigue s'abattit sur moi, et un bâillement m'échappa. Edward me sourit tendrement en écartant une mèche de cheveux de mon visage. Je lui fis un petit sourire timide. Pour toute réponse, mon ange déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres et se retira de moi. Je retins un grondement de mécontentement.

J'aurais voulu rester connectée à lui… Qu'il reste en moi… Mais à la place, Edward s'allongea sur son flanc et m'attira contre son torse. Je m'empressais de me serrer contre lui et de passer un bras par-dessus sa taille.

Nos respirations enfin redevenues calme, je relevais les yeux vers son visage. Il m'observait, serein. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose. _Pitié faites qu'il ne regrette pas…_ S'il me disait qu'il regrettait la plus belle nuit de ma vie, je n'étais pas sûre de m'en remettre un jour… J'inspirais profondément, et quand je fus sur le point de prendre la parole, Edward me devança.

- Merci Bella. Pour tout… C'est un rêve qui se réalise. J'en avais envie depuis si longtemps que… _Je lui coupai la parole, les yeux écarquillés._

- Quoi ? Depuis combien de temps ?

Edward prit un air coupable et parla beaucoup plus bas.

- Plusieurs années… J'ai préféré m'éloigner que tout gâcher…

Il baissa les yeux. J'essayais de le regarder, mais il fuyait mon regard. Je pris mon courage à deux mains. Si ce qu'il disait était vrai, je ne pouvais pas me cacher… C'était le moment de lui avouer.

- Je n'ai rien dis non plus…

Brusquement ses yeux se fixèrent aux miens, les sondant. Je le suppliais de me croire à travers mon regard. Ma mère m'avait toujours dit que j'étais un livre ouvert, espérons qu'elle disait vrai. Je me serrais encore plus contre lui alors que je soutenais son regard brûlant.

Soudain, ses lèvres furent fixées aux miennes, comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Je me fis une joie de répondre à son baiser, plongeant mes mains dans sa chevelure de cuivre si parfaite. Hors d'haleine, Edward prit mon menton et se recula un peu. Puis, il embrassa mon nez et mon front.

- On a gâché pas mal de temps pas vrai ?

La fatigue l'emportait sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas répondre clairement, et je me contentais d'hocher la tête contre son torse. Ses bras enserrèrent ma taille et Edward déposa un nouveau baiser sur mon front.

- Dors ma Bella, dès demain nous aurons des années à rattraper…

Voilà donc la version corrigé de cet OS, merci à Margaux Fresh-je-ne-sais-plus-combien pour sa correction =).


End file.
